Shirtman (Smackdown)
Shirtman is the protagonist of Shirtman! and is playable in Toshiko Smackdown. He is one of the two Outsider Entertainment characters, the other being Gabe Landis. Biography SHIRT-BASED SUPERHEROICS Once an average, everyday, mild-mannered, millionaire child, Marcus' life was flipped around when he found a room full of his father's secret technology. With a high-tech belt that gives him superpowers based on whatever shirt he's wearing, he has set out on a quest to become the world's greatest superhero, Shirtman. THE LEGACY OF SHIRTMAN *''Shirtman!'' Gameplay Shirtman is not a character for beginners. He isn't a very strong or powerful go-to character, but is very quickly moving and agile. He specializes in using gadgets with his different shirts. Red Button (Basic) *Crate Kick ®: Shirtman kicks a small crate forward *Onomatopoeia Kick (<---> + R): Turns into Onomotopiaman and Karate kicks while sliding forward *Onomatopoeia Hook (Up + R): Turns into Onomotopiaman and fires a grappling hook upwards. If it hits a platform, he will swing on it, and cannot be damaged while swinging. *Shirtman Slide (Down + R): Shirtman falls to the ground and slides. Yellow Button (Strong) *'Merica Shield (Y): Turns into Mister 'Merica and pulls out his shield, hitting anyone in the process. The shield will ricochet most ranged attacks. *Grizzly Claws (<---> + Y): Turns into Grizzly and swipes forward with his claws. *Riptide Rider (Up + Y): Turns into Riptide Rider and rides his cosmic surfboard in an upwards arch. *EGUL Smash! (Down + Y): Turns into EGUL and punches the ground with both fists, forming a shockwave. Green (Unique) *Bor Storm (G): Turns into Bor and shoots electricity forward. If making contact with a player, he will hit them with his hammer. *FstFrwrd Dash (<---> + G): Turns into FstFrwrd and dashes forward. Rarely a tornado will form and travel along the stage for a small amount of time. *Fishstick Wave (Up + G): Turns into Fishstick and summons a water wave that splashes upwards. Rarely a shark will appear inside, dealing 2x damage. *Bow-bro Arrow (Down + G): Turns into Bow-bro and shoots an exploding arrow downwards. Throws (Right Control Stick) *Shirtman Throw (Right Stick Side): Wraps the opponent with his cape and kicks him forward. *Tarantulad Throw (Right Stick Up): Wraps the opponent with a web and swings them upward *Magic Lamp Throw (Right Stick Down): Grabs the Opponent with a make-up green arm and smashes him to the ground. Smack Attacks (Left Trigger + Right Trigger) *'Level 3': Grim Grinning Gargoyle!--- A Gargoyle appears in midair in front of him and he jumps up and grabs onto it, sending it falling to the ground killing anyone the shockwave hits. *'Level 2': Bad Company!---A random one of Shirtman's five villains appear and are briefly controllable for four to five seconds. *'Level 3': Overpowered Man!---Shirtman turns into Overpowered Man. He can fly and use everything-vision to kill opponents for about 13 seconds. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Roar of Revenge:' Roars loudly to the sky. *'Team is Babies:' Plays with his cape, wrapping it around his head like a bonnet. *'Enough of This:' Picks up a comic and reads it, bored. Quotes *'When Selected:' ** *'Item Pick-Up:' ** *'Successful KO:' ** *'Respawn:' ** *'Using Overpowered Man:' ** Intros and Outros Introduction * Winning Screen * Losing Screen * Result Screen *'Win: ' *'Lose:' Theme Music The Best Superhero Costumes The One and Only The default appearance of Shirtman, as seen in Shirtman!. *His default appearance. *Blue and Yellow. *Black and White. *Rainbow. Marcus Shirtman's secret identity. *His Default Appearance. *White Shirt, Black Pants. *Red Shirt, Tan Pants. *Green Shirt, Brown Pants. Clobbin Shirtman's "sidekick". *His default appearance. *Purple and Yellow Suit. *Dark Gray and Blue Suit. *Red and Yellow Suit. Trivia *In the opening cinematic, Shirtman's mask and insignia glow blue. Category:Toshiko Smackdown Category:Smackdown Characters Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Shirtman